Till Death do us part
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Steve had it all planned. He was going to ask Danny to marry him. They were wrapping up a case and going home...then it happened.
1. Chapter 1

Till Death do us part

"Gear up!" Steve yelled. Kono must have found the warehouse. The traffickers had run from the docks but Steve had managed to catch a low level guard, he had given up the location in exchange for less prison time. It was somewhere on the North Shore and it had taken Kono awhile to find it because it was in the middle of nowhere.

Steve and Danny and Reaper ran outside to the Camaro and Kono and Chin got in her car. On the way there, Steve broke every traffic law in Hawaii with Kono right behind him, god these 2 scared Danny sometimes.

They arrived at the warehouse, tires screeching, no doubt alerting all the traffickers inside. Chin and Kono pushed the doors open as Steve and Danny yelled "Five-0! Freeze!"

Of course all the suspects ran scattering in every direction only to come back with weapons. Steve dove behind a pile of wooden crates dragging Reaper with him, Danny dove to the opposite pile and Chin and Kono dove behind a couple of oil barrels. Danny felt the crate he was hiding behind get riddled with bullets and he cursed, jumping up when it stopped to fire off a couple of shots.

Danny made eye contact with Steve through the spaces between crates and Danny nodded. He jumped up firing off a couple of rounds and when the guards turned around to shoot, Danny saw Reaper leap over a crate, Steve right behind him and they tackled the 2 guards.

"Danny look out!" Danny heard Chin yell right before he was tackled to floor by him, not 10 seconds later bullets were flying overhead.

Chin rolled off him and smiled "Watch it brah" Danny looked up and saw Kono roundhouse a suspect and he went down, then he saw Steve cuffing the guy. Danny did a count in his head. Steve and Reaper took out 2, Kono just took down a third. That means there at least 3 or 4 left.

"Everyone ok still?" Steve yelled over the gunfire.

"Good!" Kono yelled as he ducked behind a crate with Chin.

"Babe?" Steve yelled, looking for Danny.

"Im fine!" Danny yelled back, then saw Reaper come darting across the room and skid to a stop at his side, Steve must have sent him. There were 2 more mags of ammo in Reapers vest. Good thinking Steve, Danny thought, taking the mags and shoving them in his pockets.

"Stay" Danny commanded and popped up, firing more rounds.

"Steve! Come on! We have to end this!" Danny yelled. This was taking way too long, who knew how many had escaped while they were here fighting off the guards.

Steve vaulted over a crate, shooting as he went and slid in beside Danny "Hey babe" he grinned and gave Danny a quick kiss.

Danny gaped "Your insane you know that"

"Yeah but you love me" Steve smiled then yelled "Chin! Kono! We'll cover you, get the guys who went for the docks!"

"Got it boss!" Kono yelled and then Danny saw Chin and Kono run out the door as he and Steve fired off a few rounds.

"Come on Danny lets get these guys" Steve said, he slipped a couple more mags to Danny and tightened Reapers vest.

They jumped over the crates, Reaper right behind them. A guy jumped on Steve's back from on top of the crates and they went down. Steve rolled to the side and jumped up. The guy jumped up and came at him swinging. Steve blocked all the punches, then landed his left fist on the guys jaw and his right fist in the mans guts. When he doubled over, Steve, did a flying roundhouse to the mans face knocking him out.

Danny had kept running with Reaper at his side knowing Steve could take care of himself, and they were hot on the heels of another perp "Reaper! Get him!" Reaper jumped on top of a wooden crate and took a flying leap biting down on the guys shoulder. Danny heard him yell and kneeled on top of him, cuffing him and calling Reaper off who was still biting the mans shoulder and shaking.

Danny looked back when Steve yelled his name. "Danny! There's something I wanted to ask you!"

"What? Now?" Danny yelled back then saw Steve's face go pale before he heard Reaper yelp then he felt a bullet hit his leg and he collapsed. He heard Steve yell his name then he saw a man standing over him "Where are our drugs cop?" the man pointed a gun at him, he placed his foot on Danny's chest and leaned down and undid Danny's vest tearing it open, looking for any notes or anything in his shirt pocket.

"Fuck you" Danny gritted through his teeth, his leg bleeding.

"Wrong answer" The man growled and pointed his gun at Danny's face. Danny thought of Grace one more time and thought I love you Steve and closed his eyes. He felt a sharp pain in his chest and cried out. He heard a muffled grunt and another shot, heard Reaper yelp again, heard another shot, then saw Steve's face over him.

"Danny! Hang on! Please! Hang on! The ambulances are coming, just try to breath" Steve yelled pushing his hands into Danny's chest, making Danny cry out again.

"I love you Steven" Danny choked out "Kiss me...please"

He kissed Danny gently and felt him stop breathing "Danny no! Don't leave me! No!" he pounded Danny's chest with his fists "No! Im not explaining to Grace how I failed to protect her Danno!" tears poured down his face now landing on Danny's chest "No! Danny please! I was going to ask you to marry me! Danny!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Steve! What happened?" Kono yelled and ran towards him.

Steve didn't even hear Kono "Danny I love you!" Steve kept pounding on his chest then it happened.

Danny convulsed and a shudder racked his body as he coughed up blood. "Danny!" Steve yelled and pulled him close.

"Commander McGarrett get out of the way! We can help him!" The medics yelled at him

"No I'm not leaving him! No! Take him and me NOW!" Steve yelled, his voice full of rage and fear.

"Steve! Get off him! They have to help him! Steve, we have to get Reaper to a vet. He was shot twice, he might not make it! Steve lets go!" Chin and Kono pulled Steve off Danny, screaming and crying.

"No! God dammit, leave me alone! Get the fuck off me!" He struggled against them, and it was torture dragging him back to the car. Steve was taller than them and stronger, and he was in full rage.

"Steve! Stop it right fucking now!" Chin yelled in his face. Steve stopped and just stared at Chin. Chin had never been harsh with anyone, especially not Steve. Steve just slumped against the car, completely drained and not even fighting them anymore. Kono opened the door and Steve fell inside. Chin came back with Reaper in his arms and laid him in the backseat with Steve.

"Is he gonna make it Chin?" Kono asked worriedly.

"I don't know. He took 2 shots to the side and lost a lot of blood" Chin said "Come on let's get him to the vet and Steve to the hospital"

They dropped Reaper off at the vet, explained everything and went back out to the car. Steve hadn't said a word, not since the warehouse, not when they dropped Reaper off and not on the drive to the hospital. He layed in the backseat, blood still  
on his hands, vest on, and shaking uncontrollably.

"Steve?...we're at the hospital" Kono  
said when she opened the back door. He didn't say a word just got up, his face tear stained and his blood covered hands shaking.

They walked into the hospital, ignoring the gasps and shocked faces at Steve's appearance, Kono wrapped her arm protectively around Steve's shoulders, and Chin walked in front of them. He asked the nurse where Danny was and she directed them to the right doctor. As they waited for Chin, Steve whispered to Kono.

"Danny..." he said

"Yeah?" Kono said looking at his face

"Danny. I was going to ask him to marry me. I was going to do it tonight. I even told him I had something to ask him later. Right before he was shot. Kono, it was my fault" Steve said barely whispering.

Kono's heart squeezed in her chest and tears threatened to fall "Steve no. It's not your fault. You didn't know that guy was hiding behind a crate. Danny's tough. He'll make it, he has you and Grace to come back too."

"I don't know Kono. He only breathed once before you guys pulled me off of him. I don't know if he got stabilized, or if he's in surgery or if he's dead" Steve said almost collapsing, it took all Kono's strength to hold him up.

"Steven J McGarrett, you listen to me, Danny is not dead." Kono said, grabbing Steve's face and forcing him to look her in the face.

"Lt. Commander McGarrett?" A voice said and when they turned around it was the doctor.

"That's him" Kono said, hefting Steve up and basically bearing all his weight.

"Is he ok?" the doctor asked "Does he need medical attention?"

"No. Your patient, Danny Williams, the GSW to the chest is his partner" Kono gave the doctor a pointed look and the doctor nodded.

"Ok well Detective Williams was very lucky. The bullet in his leg didn't hit any arteries and was easy enough to patch up. The bullets to the chest are what concerned us. I was told by the medics that he stopped breathing at the scene for a couple minutes, before Commander McGarrett resuscitated him. The bullets didn't hit any major arteries but it took us awhile and I don't want to worry you more, but he did flatline. He's under close observation and it will be a long time before he's fully healed." The doctor looked at his chart "He's in room 221, he's not gonna wake for awhile but your more than welcome to sleep in his room"

"Thank you" Kono said and she heard Steve exhale as if he'd been holding his breath since the doctor started talking.

"He's gonna be ok Kono" tears slid down his face "He's gonna live"

"Yes, Steve. He's ok, Danno's going to come back to you" Kono said and pulled him towards the room "You two are going to get married and live your life's. This is just a bump in the road"

Steve chuckled dryly "A bump? More like a fucking log in the middle of a one lane road"

Kono smiled and dumped Steve on the couch in Danny's room. They had been shocked at his appearance. He was almost as white as the hospital sheets, there was an IV in his arm, and a nurse came to check on him every hour. She knew their story and everytime she checked on them, she prayed silently. Chin and Kono wouldn't sleep for fear of Danny flatlining again and Steve couldn't handle it. He would crumble without Danny, he had come within a hairsbreadth of crumbling today when Danny had almost died.

Kono watched Steve asleep on the couch. Her Ohana was in serious trouble. Steve was sleeping but whimpering and thrashing in his sleep. Danny was on deaths doorstep and her and Chin were about to keel over with exhaustion.

"Cuz, get some sleep. I'll stay up and wake you in a couple hours" Chin said as he slurped more hospital coffee, god awful stuff.

They did this for the whole night and the next day. Danny still didn't wake and Chin and Kono had to basically force feed Steve, they forced him to shower and change clothes. They picked up Reaper from the vet, he was better but still in pain and had trouble breathing. Steve barely noticed though. He acknowledged Reaper by patting his head then sat back on the couch, eyes never leaving Danny. The second night while Steve was asleep and Chin was asleep, Kono saw Danny's eyes flutter.

"Steve! Wake up!" Kono yelled and she swore Steve jumped a couple feet in the air "Steve! Danny's awake!"

Steve looked at Danny and dropped to his knees by Danny's bed, grasping his hand "Danny?...babe?"

"Shit...my chest hurts" Danny mumbled "It hurts to breath. My leg hurts too. Why does everything hurt?"

Steve chuckled and kissed his hand "Babe. You were shot in the leg and chest. Almost died. I almost died" Steve drew in a shaky breath.

"I survived. I always do. I always will." Danny said squeezing Steve's hand.

"I know but I was so worried. Ask Kono, I was crazy" Steve said and Kono nodded sadly at Danny.

Danny gasped and said "I remember now. The guy shot Reaper and had his gun to my face, and when I wouldn't tell him where the drugs were he went to shoot. Then I saw Reaper fly through the air and knock  
him down, the bullets went into my chest instead of my head. Then I heard another shot, Reaper yelp, and I heard another shot. Thought Reaper was dead, then I saw you. Kissed you...then nothing"

"Reaper saved your life..." Steve said awe struck. Reapers courage wouldn't be forgotten when everything got back to normal.

"He did babe. He did. He's loyal and brave. I love him. I love you." Danny mumbled, grinding his teeth against the pain.

Steve's hands shook as he squeezed Danny's hand "Danny. I almost lost you. Remember how I told you I had something to ask you?"

"Yeah" Danny mumbled

"I almost lost you and I would have died if I did" Steve said choking back tears

"No Steve, I would have been so pissed. What would have happened to Gracie then?" Danny said, his voice weak but Steve smiled.

"Danny? Will you marry me?" Steve asked his voice shaky and his body exhausted.

Danny coughed and his eyes watered, startling Steve. Steve got up to get a nurse but Danny grabbed his hand "Yes. I will marry you. Steven J McGarrett. Crazy ass SEAL. I will marry you"

Kono squealed with delight, which made Chin fall out of his chair in a tangle of blankets. Steve smiled, a smile brighter than the sun, and Danny kissed his new fiancé, saying his new name under his breath before he fell asleep, "Daniel McGarrett-Williams" He loved it.


End file.
